Bats and Bunnies
by archervice7
Summary: To Fionna, Marshall's just another bad boy, but Marshall wants to prove he isn't that type of guy...even though he is. They meet at a club that Fionna works at and Marshall's band preforms. And if Marshall wants to get to Fionna's heart, he has to get through her friends, family and ex. Enjoy!
1. The Gig

**I don't own Adventure Time or any of awesome characters. *Note: All characters are human!***

Marshall's POV

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine. I stood up, and saw my clothes were sprawled all over the room. I found my pants and put them on. "Morning."

Said the brunette laying in the bed. Her name was...Vanessa? I must have been super wasted last night because I can't remember shit and my head

hurts like hell! "Hey...Vanessa?" I said more like a question. "Your leaving?" Vanessa asked. I looked for my shirt. "Wanna grab some breakfast

before you go?" Vanessa asked as she sat up more, showing off her breast. "I prefer to eat alone." I lied. "So this was just a one night stand?"

Vanessa said sounding angry. "It would have been, if I hadn't overslept." I said jokily. She didn't think it was funny. "Fuck you!" She yelled and

threw a pillow at me as I put on my shirt. I ran out of the apartment and out to my motorcycle. Thank god my keys were in my pocket. I rode to

Jade's house. Jade was a member of my band, her house was our bands usual hangout because the other two members were two guys named Troy

and Ash and lived with Jade. So long as they pay rent. I had my own place but I like Jade's house way more. I grabbed the spare key that was under

the welcome mat and walked inside. "I'm back!" I yelled. They were all sitting in the living room eating cereal. "What up Marsh?" Ash said. "How was

it?" Troy asked. Troy was honestly the thirstiest guy I've ever met. "I can't remember shit, but here's what I do remember, so I got up, started

putting on my clothes and then Vanessa wakes up. She asks me to have breakfast with her, I told her I like to eat alone, she asks if this is a one

night stand and I told her, it would have been if I hadn't overslept. She cussed me out and threw shit at me as I was getting dressed! I ran out to my

bike and rode away." I said. They all started laughing. "That's what you get for messing with chicks feelings!" Jade laughed. I grabbed some cereal

and Tylenol then I plopped onto the couch. "Hello?" Ash answered a phone call. "Yes that's us. Yeah we are. That's wonderful. See you then!" He

hanged up. "Guys, that was Billy. The owner of 'The Cave', he said we can play this Friday and he'll pay us $150!" Ash exclaimed. "Alright!" Troy

said. It was only Sunday, so we have six days to practice.

Thursday

Fionna's POV

I was wiping down tables before we opened up tonight. My sister, Cake and I work as servers at this club/restaurant 'The Cave.' "Hey Fionna, I heard

Billy hired a new band for Friday." Cake said. "Really?" I said. I was kinda glad because the last band was sucked. "Who's the new band?" I asked.

"They're called the Scream Godz, with a z." Cake said. "I just hope their better than the last band." I said. I mainly worked evenings and took my

classes in the afternoon, besides my idiot ex boyfriend, my life's pretty good. "Fionna, I'm back with the sandwhich!" My friend, Bea (BMO) said.

"Thanks." I grabbed the bag from her. "Thanks." I said. "No problem, I better get going, see you later." Bea said. I ate my dinner and then got back

to work. This place really only gets packed on Fridays and Saturdays, the rest of week it's pretty calm. A group of college guys walked in and were all

eyeing me. "Hey pretty lady, can I get a tall glass of yourself?" One of them asked. I rolled my eyes and walked away. After work, Cake and I drove

back to our apartment, I laid down and fell asleep.

Marshall's POV

Tonight was gonna be big, we picked out a song and are ready for tonight. (Handclap by Fitz and Tantrum) I got out of bed, which was surrounded

by dirty clothes, trash and old food. I took a quick shower and threw ona black tank top with a skull on it and some ripped jeans, and I was off to

Jade's house! I rode my motorcycle to her place and we started getting ready to leave at about 6:30, we didn't preform until 8, but we wanted to

grab some food first.

Fionna's POV

Gumball, one of best buds since we were kids, Cake, her boyfriend Leo and I went to a little diner that was just three blocks from The Cave and

grabbed som grub. Our shifts didn't start until 7:30, so we had plenty oftime. We sat in a booth and ordered our food. "I'm excited to see that band

play, Billy is too." Cake said. "I don't really care about the music." I said. "I'm not into Rock n Roll." Gumball said. "Remember when you were in the

techno music phase." I said. Gumball blushed. "I do." Leo said. Gumball and Leo are cousins, even though they look like polar opposites. Gumbal has

pink hair and purple eyes, and Leo has dark hair and dark eyes. After dinner, we went to work. Gumball and Leo were hanging out at the bar as Cake

and I worked. "Fionna, wanna go check out the band with me?" Cake asked. "Fine." We snuck to the back of the stage, and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" A blonde his hair in a ponytail answered the door. "Hi, I'm Cake and this Fionna. We just wanted to say hi." Cake said. "Hi. I'm Ash." He said,

letting us in. "That's Troy." Ash said, pointing at the scrawny boy with brown hair. "That's Jade." Ash said pointing at the girl with long black hair.

And last but not least Marshall." Ash said pointing at the tall boy with dark hair and his eyes were...red. "Hi." I said. "I play guitar, Jade's on bass,

Troy's on keyboard and Marsh is the lead vocals." Ash said. "Hey guys, your on in five!" Billy yelled. "Okay!" Troy said. "It was very nice meeting

you." Troy said, winking at us. I was so close to busting out laughing at that guy, but I held it together.

Marshall's POV

That blonde was cute, but I think her friend was more interested in us than she was. We'll have to change that. We stepped out onto the stage,

decent sized crowd. Sixty, maybe seventy people. I grabbed the mic.

"Turn it up"

"Somebody save your soul 'cause you've been sinning in this city, I know"

"Too many troubles, all these lovers got you losing control"

"You're like a drug to me, a luxury, my sugar and gold"

"I want the good life every good night you're a hard one to hold"

"Cause you don't even know"

"I can make your hands clap"

"Said I can make your hands clap"

"Somebody save your soul can you've been sinning in this city, I know"

"Too many troubles, all these lovers got you losing control"

"You're like a drug to me a luxury, my sugar and gold, I want you sex and your affection when they're holding you close"

"Cause you don't even know"

"I can make your hands clap"

"Said I can make your hands clap"

"Every night when the stars come out"

"Am I the only living soul around?"

"Need to believe you can hold me down"

"Cause I'm in need of something good right now"

"We could be screaming until the sun comes comes out "

"And when we wake we'd be the only sound"

"Get on my knees and say a prayer to Jame Brown"

"That I can make your hands clap"

The crowd was loving us! All the ladies were running up to me...us. It was awesome. I saw the blonde in the back though, she was smiling. We went

back backstage and Billy was there. "Good work you guys." Jade raised an eyebrow. "You too Jade." Billy said. "Here." He handed us our check. "If

you want, you can come back next Friday." Billy offered. "Sure." Jade said, taking the check out of is hand. Billy handed us each a tequila shot. We

all drank them, "I'll be back." I said. I went to look for blondie. "Hey Cake, can you go grab me my schedule?" She asked. "Sure." I walked up behind

her. "What'd you think?" I asked.

Fionna's POV

"What'd you think?" That Marshall guy asked. "You guys were better than the last band." I said. "We should hangout sometime." Marshall said. "No

thanks." I said. "You have a boyfriend?" Marshall asked. "That's none of your business." I said. I knew this guys type, he's just another player. "Here

you go Fionna." Cake said, handing me my schedule. "I'll be back next Friday." He shouted as I left with Cake. "That Marshall's cute, why'd

you shoot him down?" Cake asked. "He's just another player Cake." I said. "Don't judge a book by it cover." Cake said.

Marshall's POV

Her name's Fionna. I like it.


	2. L word

Marshall's POV

I laid on the old couch in the garage as we set up for practice. "Marshall. Earth to Marshall!" Troy said, waving his hand in my face. I couldn't stop

thinking about her. Fionna. "What's her name Marsh?" Jade asked. "Fionna." I mumbled. "The server chick from The Cave?" Jade asked. "Yeah." I

said. "Get up Marsh, we need to practice." Jade said. "Okay." I mumbled as I sat up. Fionna.

Jade's POV

That Fionna's got Marshall looking like a love sick little boy. Poor guy. I'm surprised he would go after her, considering he has a thing for brunettes.

After practice, we drank a few beers and hanged out in the garage. "Jade?" Marshall asked. "What's up Marsh?" I said. Five beers in and I'm wasted.

"You that girl, Fionna?" Marshall asked. "Yeah, what about her?" I said, finishing my fifth beer. "I like her, but the way she makes me feel, it's

different from other girls." Marshall said. I cracked open number six. "Listen Marsh, what your experiencing is this thing called...love. Now I don't

have much experience in this field, but here's what I can tell you. It's going to be like hell." I said. "Love?" Marshall asked. "Yep. The L word." I said.

Marshall's POV

Love? According to drunk Jade, love is different from just having sex with someone. Maybe I shouldn't take advice from my drunk friend, but she's all

I got. Jade was chugging down her sixth beer, while I had barely finished my first. "I'm gonna go for a ride." I said. I grabbed my motorcycle and

rode down the street. Is what I'm feeling love, I wouldn't know. I just kept riding until I ended up at my house. "I'm going to bed." I said to myself.

Fionna's POV

On Friday night, it was way more packed than last week. "I guess everyone wants to the Scream Godz." I said to Cake. I looked around as I worked.

It was primarily girls. I felt a twinge of jealousy. Then Marshall's band walked out onto the stage. (I feel it coming by The Weekend)

"Tell me what you really like"

"Baby I can take my time"

"We don't ever have to fight."

"Just take it step-by-step

"I can see it in your eyes"

"Cause they never tell lies"

"I can feel that body shake"

"And the heat between your legs."

The girls in the crowd were loving it. Why was getting jealous over this guy? I just tried to focus on work, but when I looked up at the stage I felt like

he calling me. I walked towards him as he sang then he put his hand out into the crowd. At first I was hesitant, but I grabbed his hand and he pulled

me onto the stage.

"Your are not the single type"

"So baby, this is the perfect time"

"I'm just trying to get you high"

"And faded off this touch"

I stared into his almost red eyes. We danced on the stage and I could feel the girls glares and dirty stares at me, but this felt...right.

"I feel it coming"

"I feel it coming baby"

I got off the stage when they finished and Marshall followed me. "I was thinking we could maybe hangout tomorrow?" Marshall asked. Even if he

wasn't a player, I wasn't going to give into him that easy. "No thanks, I'm going to a party with some friends." I said. "Can we come?" Marshall

asked. "We?" I asked. "Yeah, me and my band." Marshall said. "Your band? Last time I checked I created Scream Godz." Jade said. "What? If it

wasn't for me, would have never be formed!" Ash exclaimed. "The only reason you're in the band is because Marsh was dating your sister." Troy

said. "Then the only reason your here is because your Jade's cousin!" Ash yelled. "If you guys want to come." I shrugged. I wrote down the address.

"Here. See you tomorrow." I said.

Marshall's POV

Yes! This techonically counts as a first date. "You know that blondie is kinda cute." Troy said in Ash's van, which we use to lug our stuff across town.

"Don't get so giddy Marsh." Jade said punching my shoulder. "Hey Marsh, you know she was totally staring at you." Jade said. "Are you blushing?!"

Jade shouted when my cheeks turned light pink. "What? No! I'm...not feeling well." I said. Jade let out a little laugh. "That blonde's got you wrapped

around her finger." Jade said.


	3. Party Time

Fionna's POV

"Fionna, hurry up!" Cake yelled. Everyone was still waiting on me. "Coming!" I rushed downstairs. I was wearing a denium jacket, a black tank top and a black skirt.

"Damn girl." Cake said, looking at my outfit. "Let's goparty!" Bea yelled. We all piled into Leo's car, who was the designated driver. "I know why your wearing that."

Cake whispered. "To impress Marshall." She whispered. "What, no!" We pulled up to LSP's house. Cake was only a little bit right, but she can't know that!

Marshall's POV

I've been to parties before, but my heart is beating out of my chest! I've never been more nervous in my life, why am I now? We were in Ash's van. I was wearing my

usual flannel, Ash had on a T-shirt with an eighties rock band on it, Troy was wearing a black dress shirt, and he popped the first two bottons, and Jade had on a black

tank top, with a black skirt and black knee socks. We pulled up to the house that was booming with music and filled with people. Troy got out the van and ran towards

the house, Ash parked the car and I looked for Fionna. Jade just disappeared on us, but I wasn't too worried about that. "Hey Marshall." Fionna ran up and grabbed

my arm. "I'm glad you made it." Fionna said. "What, you thought I miss out on a party?" We walked inside and the first thing I see is Troy getting slapped by some

chick. I laughed until my sides hurt, dnow that's a nice start to a party. Even though we came here in groups, we had no idea were everyone was. Fionna and I

haven't been separated since I got here. We danced, talked, and drank. "Bet I can chugged down a bottle of beer faster than you." I said. "Your on." Fionna said. We

eached grabbed a beer. "Three. Two. One. Go!" We chugged down the bottles as fast as we could. "Done!" Fionna yelled when she finished her bottle. I only had a sip

left. "You cheated." I said. "Did not." Fionna said. "Sure." We kept dancing, and Fionna rubbed against me. This was awesome, but of course my bladder had to ruin it.

"I need to pee." I said. "I'll be right back." I ran into the bathroom. "Ahh." "BOO!" "AHHHH!" Jade was behind the shower curtains. "What. The. HELL!" I yelled. "I got

you good." Jade said, grabbing her sides. I went back to the party, but I couldn't find Fionna anywhere.

Fionna's POV

I was waiting for Marshall to get back from the bathroom when I saw my ex boyfriend, F.P, storming throught the crowd. "Hey babe. Come here." He grabbed my arm

and dragged me outside. "Let go of me." I said, as I pulled away. "I'm sorry Fionna. For everything." F.P said. He leaned in closer, but I smacked him. "Leave me

alone." I said. He grabbed my arm harder than the last time. "She said leave her alone." It was...Gumball?F.P loosened his grip as Gumball walked towards him. F.P

balled his hand into a fist and punched Gumball square in the jaw. He fell back and hit the floor. "I saw you dancing with that loser! Your trying to get me

angry aren't you?" I ripped my arm back and ran away."Whore!" I could feel the tears burning my cheeks and then I hit something hard, Marshall.

Marshall's POV

I was looking for Fionna, when she came running into me. She was crying. "What's wrong?" I asked. She pointed to a red head that was walking towards us, she had

a bruise on her arm. I felt a rush of anger as I ran up to him and punched him as hard as I could in the face. He stumbled back, then fell onto his hands and knees. I

kicked his stomach and he dropped to the floor. "Don't ever touch her again." I whispered into his ear as he laid on the floor, with blood pouring out his nose. I walked

away from him and then Fionna run up and hugged me. "Thanks." She said.

Fionna's POV

I ran up and hugged Marshall. "Thanks." I said. I can't believe he fought him. "That's it!" The music stopped and the whole house was quiet. "Everyone out!" LSP

yelled. Everyone rushed out the house. Leo was carry an unconscious Gumball over his shoulder and both Cake and Bea fell asleep in the car. "Bye Fi." Marshall said.

"Wait!" He turned around. "If your not busy, I'm free this Tuesday." I said. "Sure. Here give me your number." Marshall said handing me his phone. I put my number

in. "See you Tuesday." He said. "See you Tuesday." I said.


	4. Fake Beards

Marshall's POV

Fionna and I are hanging out at the mall today, but I was super nervous. "What else should we do? I need some help you guys." I said as I paced around the living

room. "Well if you take us, we could help you along theway." Troy said. "I'm not doing that." I said. "Can we at least help you get ready?" Troy asked. "I am ready." I

said. They all laughed. "Oh you're serious?" Ash said. I was wearing a flannel, they made me change into ared T-shirt, but the weirdest thing they did or at least tried

to do was let Ash cut my hair. "I think you need a hair cut." Ash said, with scissors in hands. "There is no way in fucking hell that I will let someone who hasn'teven

had a haircut in years touch my hair." I said. "Okay, okay. Calm down." Ash said with his hands up defensively. "I think he's ready guys." Jade said, nodding her head

with approval. "So can I go now?" I asked."Yep." Jade said. "Thank you." I felt my pockets. "Where are my keys?" I asked. "Catch." Jade tossed me my keys. "How'd

you? I don't wanna know." I ran out to my motorcycle.

Jade's POV

"I say we follow him." I said as Marsh ran out to his bike. "But, he'll notice us." Ash said. "That's why we wear disguises." I said. I put on some shades and a sunhat.

Ash took out his ponytail and Troy put on Marshall's flannel and a baseball cap. "Let's roll."

Fionna's POV

I was waiting for Marshall. He should be here any moment. Noted I don't know what his car looks like or if he even has a car. Then a motorcycle pulled up in front of

my apartment. "Is that him?" He knocked on my door."Marshall?" I asked. He took off his helmet. "In the flesh." Of course he drives a motorcycle. "Come on let's go."

Marshall said. He handed me a helmet. I'd never been on a motorcycle before, it was fun. I wrapped myarms around Marshall. "So where should we go first?" Marshall

asked. "The food court, I'm starving." I said. We got shared some wings and talked. "We should hit the arcade." Marshall said. "Yeah." I beat him ateverything we

played. I knew he wasn't letting me win because of how mad he got whenever he lost. "Sore loser much?" I said as we walked out of the arcade. "Shut up." Marshall

said under his breath. We went to Hollister, then Levi's. "What do you think?" Marshall asked as he tried on nearly all of the jeans in here. "They look good." I said.

"Of course they do. Any stores you wanna go to?" Marshall asked. "Sunglass Hut." We went to a whole bunch of stores, tried things on, laughed and all we had bought

was a pair of sunglasses. "Where to next?" I asked. Marshall looked around then grinned. "That one." He pointed to Victoria Secret.

Jade's POV

"Jade, look at this beard I bought." Troy said. "Nice." Ash said. "Shut up." I said. It looks like they're going to Victoria Secret next. "Come on let's go." We rushed over

to the store. Ash walked with me into the back, but Troy stayed in the front of the store.

Fionna's POV

I was blushing as I looked at the lingerie with Marshall. "You should try this on." He was holding up a bra. I blushed even more. My face probably looked like a cherry.

I covered up my face, but Marshall moved myhands. "You have a cute blush." He said. We walked out of the store, I glanced back and saw a man following us. "Look

a candy store." Marshall said. I think that was the only store we spent over five dollars. "I need to throw away this trash. Be right back." Marshall got up and walked

over to the trash can. That weirdo following us earlier was standing over by the map of the mall, he made quick glances at me.

Jade's POV

What is Troy doing? "We need to go get him." I said to Ash. "Agreed." We walked over to him. "What the hell? Stick to the plan." I said. "What? I was just trying to

get a closer look." Troy said. "I need to piss, I'll be back." Troy said.

Fionna's POV

That weirdo's gone. "Hey Marsh, I'm ready to whenever you are." I said. "Okay. Let's go, but let me grab a drink real quick." Marshall said. "I'll meet you at the front."

I said. I felt like I was being watched. I looked around and sure enough there's the weirdo in the baseball cap. "Hey Fi." Marshall said. "Hey you see that guy in the

baseball hat?" I asked. Marshall glanced at him and nodded. "He's been following me." I said.

Marshall's POV

I walked over to that creep in baseball hat. "Hey man, why are you following her?" I asked. "What? I can't admire a pretty lady when I see one?" He asked with a

southern accent.

Jade's POV

"Troy's gonna get his ass kicked." Ash said. "I told that idiot to stick to his plan." I said. We walked closer to them. "Admire? Your fucking stalking her. Leave her

alone, you creep." Marshall said. "And if I don't." Troy said in a weak southern accent. "Then I'll kick your ass." Marshall said. "Go ahead and try." Troy said. Marshall

went to punch him, but Troy ducked and ripped off his hat and beard. "Troy?" Marshall said confused. I walked over to them. "Yeah, we've kinda been following you

guys all day." I said.

Marshall's POV

I hate my friends so much, but Fionna started laughing. "I thought you were some creepy rapist." Fionna said. "He is." I mumbled. "Let's go." Fionna got on my bike

with me and I gave her a ride home. "Wanna come inside?" Fionna asked. We ordered some pizza and watched some movies until we fell asleep on her couch.

 ***Cough Next chapter's probably gonna be a lemon *Cough. Man, I must be coming down with something!**


	5. Car Wash

Fionna's POV

I woke up in Marshall's arms on my couch. This wasn't the first time he's spent the night, but we haven't done anything! It took me an hour to explain that to Cake. I

smelled coffee. I unwrapped myself from Marshall's arms and walked into the kitchen. "Have fun last night?" Cake asked. "Shut up." I said pouring myself some

coffee. "I'm just saying." Cake shrugged. "Saying what?" Marshall asked walking into the kitchen. "Saying that if you spent as much time here as we do, you'll pay

rent." Cake said. "Then maybe Fi can come over to my house." Marshall said pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Oh

that reminds me, Leo and I are going on a date, so don't wait up." Cake said. "I better get going. Wanna go out for lunch?" Marshall asked. "Sure. Then maybe we can

go over to your house." Fionna said. "Sure." He said nervously.

Marshall's POV

It's been months since I've actually cleaned my house. Fionna can't see my house! "See you later." I said. I rode my bike home, took a quick shower and started

cleaning. That's when I realized that I hate cleaning. I threw all my dirty laundry in a pile. There at four full trash bags by the door, and there was still a lot to do.

Fionna's POV

When Marshall left, I heard a knock at the door. It was Gumball. "Hey G." I said. "Fionna, I'm doing this car wash for a funderaiser, and was wondering if you'd help

me." Gumball said. "How long is it?" I asked. "I'm gonna need your help all afternoon." Gumball said. "Is it okay if I bring someone with me?" I asked. "The more the

marrier. We'll meet up at my house at noon." Gumball said. "I better tell Marshall." I picked up my phone and called him. "Hello?" He asked. "Hey Marsh, Gumball's

doing a car wash and I was hoping you'd come with me?" I asked. "What about our lunch date?" Marshall asked, sounding disappointed. "I'm sure I can make it up to

you." I said. "Fine." Marshall said. Marshall showed up in a black tank top and black shorts. "Well you look festive." I said scarastically. "Come on, let's get this over

with." Marshall said. We went to Gumball's house, excluding us there were eleven others. We sat there for two hours and no luck, we had only gotten two customers

so far. "Hey Gum-gum, I have an idea." Marshall said. Gumball raised an eyebrow. Marshall took off his tank top, exposing his toned six pack. He wasn't ripped, but

he had a nice body. He sprayed himself with the hose and took the sign, holding it above his head. Then cars started pulling in. As I waswashing cars, girls walked

over to Marshall and talked to him. I felt a rush of jealousy as I took the hose and sprayed the crowd of girls standing around him. "Jealous much?" Marshall said. I

sprayed him with hose. The car wash was over at 5 o'clock. Our total was $380. "Good work everyone." Gumball said. "Thanks for coming Fionna." Gumball said. "I

d-don't t-think he l-likes m-me." Marshall said. "Are you okay?" I asked. "No, I'm freezing." Marshall said. "Why don't we go back to your place?" I suggested.

O-okay." Marshall said, with him teeth chattering. We walked into his house, it was far cleaner than I expected.

Marshall's POV

"Nice pad." Fionna said as we walked into my house. "T-thanks." I stuttered. "I n-need a sh-shower." I said. I went upstairs and took a nice warm shower. I walked

out and Fionna was in bedroom, looking around. "Whatare you doing?" I asked. "Just wanted to check out your room." She said. I was wrapped in a red towel. "You

know, you still owe me for cancelling our lunch date and making me hang out with Gumball." I said. "What's wrong with Gumball?" I asked. "He hates me." I said.

"How do you know?" Fionna asked. "The way he looks at me." I said walking closer to closer to Fionna, "but that's beside the point." I kissed her. She kissed meback.

I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She pushed me onto my bed and ripped off my towel. She climbed on top of me, and my package sprang up. Fionna grabbed it

and started stroking. "Ahhh." It felt so good!

Fionna's POV

I grabbed Marshall's eight incher. It was bigger than F.P's that's for sure. I put my mouth on the tip and started sucking, and still stroking the rest of it. "F-Fionna..."

Marshall moaned. I put more of it in my mouth."I'm...c-close." Marshall moaned. He came and I swallowed it all whole. Marshall rolled so he was on top and he kissed

my neck, leaving a hickey on it. He undid my bra and worked his way down to my breasts and kneed one while he sucked on the other. A small moan came out of my

mouth. Marshall glanced up at me, lust. He slowly removed my panties. He entered me. "Your tight babe." He said. He thrusted his hip, moving faster and harder.

"Marshall!" His name slipped out of my mouth and I saw the grin on his face.

Marshall's POV

"Marshall!" Fionna screamed my name. I grinned, she was about to cum. I slowed my paced. "Stop...teasing." She said out of breath. I quickend my pace again,

holding myself back so we could both get off at the same time. And we did, she came and I let go too. I laid my head on her chest, gasping for air. We laid there in

our sweat. That was the best sex I've ever had. I rolled off her. "Want some pizza?" I asked. She smiled. I ordered us some for dinner and cleaned the sheets. "Fionna

that was the best sex I've ever had." I said as we laid in my bed. "Me too." She said, laying on top of me. I stroked her back as we laid there. Soon we were both

asleep.

 **The next chapter kinda like a part two, so read it...as soon as I post it.**


	6. The Visit!

Marshall's POV

"Buzz. Buzz. Buzz." My phone viberated on my night stand. "Ugh." I blindly reached for it and answered the call. "Hello?" I asked. "Marshall, it's

Trent!" Trent was one of my best buds before I moved away and got my own place. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. "Nothing much. I'm actually on my

way to visit!" Trent said. "T-that's awesome!" I said. "Alright, see you in an hour." Trent said, hanging up. It's been four years since I've talk to him,

let alone seen him. "Who was that?" Fionna mumbled. She laid there on my chest, nude. "An old friend." I said. "I have to go to class soon." Fionna

sighed. I rubbed her back. "How about I introduce you to him tomorrow?" I asked. "Awesome. I need to take a shower, wanna come?" Fionna asked.

"You bet."

Trent's POV

I can't wait to see Marsh. It's been four years! After I got arrested, he moved away. We didn't meet up or talk much after that, but I decided to stop

by and visit him. Plus it would help with the ladies if they didn't know me. I pulled up to his house, it was nice. I've seen better places, but it was

nice. I knocked on the door. "Trent!" Marshall opened the door and hugged me. "What up Marsh!" I yelled. "Hey listen, I want you to meet my

band." Marshall said. "Okay, mind if we take my car? No offense, but I am not holding onto you as we ride on your motorcycle. Marshall laughed.

"Sure, let's go."

Marshall's POV

We drove to Jade's house. I grabbed the spare key and walked inside. "Hey guys, this is Trent. Trent these are my band members!" I said. "Nice to

meet you, I'm Ash." Ash said. "I'm Troy and that's Jade." Troy said, pointing at Jade. "What up?" Jade said. "So what's your band's name?" Trent

asked. "Scream Godz." Ash said. "How do you two know each other?" Jade asked. "Marsh and I met in freshman year. We were in detention together

and we talked about how we both hated Mrs. White, so we egged her house and have been buds ever since." Trent said. "My sister dated Marshall."

Ash said. "Marshall tried to pick me up at a bar. I told him no, but we hanged out, then formed the band." Jade said. "I'm Jade's cousin." Troy said.

"Have you met Marshall's girlfriend yet?" Ash asked. I glared at him. "You have a girlfriend?" Trent asked. "Yeah, so what?" I said. "I want to meet

this chick! Is she hot?" Trent asked. "Yeah, she's pretty hot." Troy said. I punched him in the arm. "What? She is!" We left Jade's house and hanged

out at mine. "So when do I get to meet the lucky lady?" Trent asked. "She's busy today, so tomorrow. But first we need to lay down some ground

rules." I said. "Like?" Trent asked. "No talking about the girls I...knew." I said, "Just don't make me sound like an insensitive player." "But you are."

Trent said bluntly. "I know, but...I don't want her to think that." I said. "Okay Marshmellow." Trent said.

The next day...

Fionna's POV

Marshall told me to meet him and his friend, Trent, at a burger joint. I walked into the restaurant and saw Marshall sitting across from a tall guy.

"Fionna!" Marshall called. I walked over to their table. "Fionna, this is Trent." Marshall said, introducing me to his friend. He was almost as tall as

Marshall, but he had long light brown hair and hazel eyes. "Nice to meet you." Trent said. We all sat down and talked. I laughed when Trent told me

how Marshall and him met. Marshall's phone buzzed. "Hey Jade. What, now? Fine." Marshall stood up. "Band emergency. I have to run, wanna ride

Fionna?" Marshall asked. "No, I'm gonna finish my food." I said. "Okay. I'll see you later. See ya Trent." Marshall said. I finished eating my burger.

"So Fionna, how long have you and Marshall been dating?" Trent asked as we walked out of the restaurant. "Three weeks." I said. "Nice." He said

nodding his head. I looked up at the sky, the clouds were dark. "I thinks it's gonna rain." I said. Trent grabbed my hand. "I like the rain." He said. I

stared at his hand. He pulled me closer to him. "You know a pretty girl like you can do way better than Marshall." Trent said. He put his hand on my

back. He backed me into a alley, I felt like I was paralyzed. Trent reached under my shirt, his cold hand touching my stomach. He grabbed my boob.

"You got some nice one baby." Trent said. I didn't fell paralyzed anymore. I punched him in the face and ran away. Rain poured from the sky as I

ran. I looked back and didn't see Trent. I ran into a café and called Marshall.

Marshall's POV

I went to The Cave, like Jade said. Apparently, there was a concert at the beach, which was a three hour drive from the city. "I know the guys in

charge of it. It's not for two months, but I think you guys should play." Billy said. "It would be good for the band." Ash said. "Yeah, plus we can meet

some super hot beach babes." Troy said. "What do you think Marsh?" Jade asked. "That does sound like a good idea..." I was cut off by my phone

ringing. "Marshall, I need you, now!" Fionna said. She sounded hurt. "I'm on my way." I said to her, "yeah, that sounds like a great idea, gotta go." I

rushed outside to my bike. It was raining. "Damn it." I rode it down the streets to the café Fionna said she was. "Marshall!" She ran into my arms.

"He...touched me Marshall." She said, burying her head into my chest. "That bastard!" We went back to my place, where I found Trent. We were

both soaking. "Marsh, you look terrible." Trent said. I grabbed him by the collar. "Marshall, what's wrong?" He asked. I punched him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled on the ground as blood poured at his nose. "That's for touching her." I said. I punched him again in the eye

this time. "And that's for acting like we're still friends." I said. He crawled away to his car, which I doubt he could drive now. Fionna looked at me,

shocked.

Fionna's POV

How could Marshall beat up his friend so easily? "How?" I muttered. Marshall hugged me, his wet hair fell onto my forehead. "No one's allowed to

touch you but me." Marshall said softly. We walked back inside. "I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow." I said

The next day...

"I'm sick." Marshall croaked.

 **Cliffhanger?**


	7. Sick Day

Marshall's POV

I'm sick! My head hurts, my throat is hoarse and I feel all around gross. I woke up to Fionna calling me. "Hey Fi." I said. "You sound terrible." She said. "Thanks

captain obvious." I said. "Do you need anything?" She asked. "*cough cough* Cough syrup." I said. "Okay. I'll see what I can do." Fionna said. I pulled my blanket up

to my neck and tried to fall asleep.

Fionna's POV

Poor Marshall. My classes start soon, but I know the perfect person to ask. I dialed his number. "Hi Fionna." Gumball said. "Hey G, I need a favor..."

Gumball's POV

I walked down the aisle at Walgreens and grabbed the cough syrup Fionna asked me to give to sick Marshall. I also grabbed some cold medicine, and a thermometer.

Just in case. I went to Marshall's house and knocked on the door. Nothing. I twisted the doorknob, it was unlocked. Marshall's house is surprisely cleaner than

excepted. I wonder if Fionna has anything to do with that. I walked upstairs and found him up to his neck in blankets. He opened his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

He asked hoarsely. "I brought you some cough syrup. Mind if I take your temperature?" I asked. I'm a medical student, so for some odd reason taking a sick person's

temperature is fun. "102 degrees." I said. I poured the cough syrup into the lid and handed it to Marshall. He drank the thick purple liquid, "*cough cough* That shit is

strong." Marshall said. He handed back the lid. "Thanks Gum-Gum." Marshall said. I scowled, "I better get going." I said. "I was just kidding." Marshall said. Was he

asking me to stay? "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs." I said. I sat on his couch and got some reading in. I glanced up at the clock. 3pm. I heard Marshall

coming downstairs. I looked up and saw he was wearing nothing but a pair of thin boxers. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a sandwhich. I remember how

Fionna stared at him at the car wash. How he's dating her, but Fionna deserves better. I wonder if he's...slept with her. "I'm feeling a lot better." he said, plopping

down on the couch. "That's good." I said, distantally. He gobbled down the sandwhich. 'Slob.' I thought to myself. "Your a pretty good doctor." He said. "T-thanks."

His compliment took me by surprise. "So Gumball, do you have a girlfriend?" Marshall asked. "No." I said. "Do you have crush on anybody?" He asked. Besides Fionna,

there is this cute girl in one of my classes. "There's this one girl, she's studying to be a Neurologist." I said. "Gumball's got a little crush."Marshall said. Fionna walked

in the front door. "Hey guys. Are you feeling better Marshall?" Fionna asked. "Yeah, way better." Marshall said. Fionna kissed him on the cheek. "Good to hear." Fionna

said. I felt my cheeks burn with jealously. "I...better go." I said. I rushed out the door.

Marshall's POV

Gumball practically ran out the front door. Fionna sat on my lap, "Sorry I couldn't come until now. School." Fionna said. "It's okay. Hanging with Gumball was

surprisingly okay." I said.

Three days later...

Fionna's POV

Leo, Cake, Bea, Gumball, Marshall and his band came over for game night. "Glad to see your feeling better." Gumball said to Marshall. We all played Monopoly, and

drank some beer. "There's this concert at the beach in a couple of months and Scream Godz is preforming. Billy talked with guy that's in charge and got us the gig."

Troy said. "My parents own a house by beach, we can all go down to the beach." Leo said. "Really? You'd let us stay in your parents house?" Ash asked. "They rarely

go up to the beach anymore, I'm sure it would be cool." Leo said. "I'm down." Bea said. "That does sound like fun." Gumball said. I just sat there and drank my beer.

I didn't want to be a party pooper, but I have a huge fear of the ocean. "Then it's decided, we're going to the beach!" Marshall said.


	8. Party at the Beach Pt1

Two month later...

Marshall's POV

The band and I have been practicing nearly everday since we decided and today we're leaving! What makes it better is that Fionna can come, but so can Gumball,

Cake, Bea and Leo. Leo rented us a huge van for the drive. Everyone was meeting at Fionna's apartment to go. "I can't wait to see all those hot beach babes." Troy

said. "I'm surfing." Ash said. "Good for you boys, just leave me alone." Jade said. We pulled up to Fionna's apartment and the van Leo got was the biggest van I've

ever seen in my life! We all scrambled into the van, stacking our bags into the trunk. Leo was driver, Cake in shotgun, Gumball and Bea were in the next row, Jade,

Troy, and Ash in the next row after that and Fionna and I were in the back. "Okay, before we get there, here are the rules." Leo said, "don't throw a party and don't

break anything. There are only six bedrooms some people have to share." "Leo and I are sharing a room." Cake said. I looked at Fionna. "So are me and Fionna." I

said. Fionna was curled up asleep in my arms. "Hey Bea, wanna share with me?" Troy asked, leaing over the seat. Jade pulled him back down. "You and Ash are  
sharing." Jade said. "What? Why?" Troy asked. "Because, I'm not sharing a room." Jade said.

Fionna's POV

I feel asleep in the car, not because I was tired, but because I'm super afraid of the ocean. Cake said to just hangout on the beach, but what if a storm hits and the

ocean's rushing towards me. I could feel my heart beat faster from the thought. What if a storm did hit the beach? What would I do then? "Fionna? Fionna!" I opened

my eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm...fine." I said. "Good. We're here." Marshall said. I could see the ocean and beach from the house. It was walking distance! I

tried to calm down, but the fact the my greatest fear is just a five minute walk away isn't helping! Apparently, people decided who's sharing with who while I was

asleep, so was bunking with Marshall. The plan was simply, we arrive one day before the concert, hang out at the beach and see some sights then after the concert we

leave. Three days, two nights, I can handle being here for a couple of days. After I unpacked, I looked around the house. There was a big kitchen, an even bigger

dining hall and the living room looked amazing. Lots of white furniture. "Psst. Fionna." I turned around and saw Bea. "Are you okay?" She whispered, "I know how

much the ocean scares you." Bea said. I wanted to lie and say I'm fine, but I didn't. "No I'm not. I keep having nightmares, and I'm petrified." I said. "It's okay.

Whenever we go down to the beach, I sit with you and keep you calm." Bea said. "Thank you." I said. I was greatful to have Bea as a friend. "Put your swim suits on!

We're heading down to the beach!" Ash yelled. Everyone rushed upstairs and put on their swim suits. I bought a blue bikini, Cake bought one with ruffles and the

bottom is like a thin towel going down to her knee caps and Bea got a teal binki. We walked back downstairs. Troy was wearing a navy blue...speedo. "What, I like

speedos." Troy said as everyone was staring at him. Jade had on a black binki, shades and a sunhat. Thank god, all the other boys were wearing regular trunks, unlike

Troy. Ash and Marshall rented some surf boards, Cake and Leo swam in the water next to each other, Troy was talking to a group of girls, and Jade, Bea and I were

sitting back and tanning. I watched Marshall surf, I never knew he was good. "Hey guys, let me take a picture of you with your boards!" Gumball said. Ash and

Marshall stood next to there boards as Gumball took the picture. "Thanks." Then a wave crashed into to Marshall soaking him. Jade, Bea and I laughed until our sides

hurt.

Marshall's POV

Gumball took a picture with of me and Ash, then a huge wave hit me and now I'm soaking. I looked over at Fionna, Bea and Jade, who were laughing their heads off

at me. "Piss off." I muttered to myself. "Do you need this?" A short bruntte asked me holding up a towel. "Ah...thanks." I said, drying off with the towel. "I saw you

surfing, your pretty good." She said. I glanced back at Fionna, time to have some fun. "Thank you. I love your swim suit." I said. She blushed and giggled. I glanced

back at Fionna, who was watching me like a hawk.

Fionna's POV

I watched as Marshall talked to that girl. Was he trying to make me jealous? If he is, it's not working. I tried to ignore them, but I ended up never taking my eyes off

them. He walked her over to the bar and bought her a drink! They sat and she was giggling and blushing the whole time. Does she even think he has a girlfriend?

"Calm down Fi, he's just trying to mess with you." Jade said. "I know." I mumbled as I got up and walked towards them,but before I could, they ran into the ocean. I

squirmed around thinking of what I should do? They were splashing around and stuff now, but I could see her moving closer to him. Then I did one of the dumbest

things ever. I walked over to the water and took a set forward. I could feel the cold water rush over my feet. I took a deep breath and kept walking, until I couldn't

touch the ground anymore and started drowning.

Marshall's POV

Fionna had avoided the water the whole time, so I decide I try and bring her into the water. The girl, who's name I hadn't learned and I ran into the ocean and

splashed around laughing, but she was moving closer to me. I glanced at Fionna, who was standing on the beach staring at us. When the girl was less than a foot

away, Fionna stormed out into the water. Mission accomplished. Then Fionna started...drowning! I rushed over to her as fast as I could. I picked her up, bridal style

and set her down on the beach. Everyone had rushed over to see what happened. Then I pushed on her chest and gave her mouth to mouth. She threw up the water

coughing. "Fionna!" I said, hugging her. I helped her up and Cake wrapped a towel around her. "Why'd you do that Fionna?" Cake asked as we walked back. "You

know damn well you can't swim." Fionna can't swim? "Iwent out there..." I cut Fionna off. "To swim with me." We walked inside and Leo and Cake made dinner since

we're all tired from the long day at the beach. They made some crablegs and everyone acted as if Fionna didn't nearly drown because of me. "I'm heading up to bed."

Fionna said. "Night." Everyone said in unison. "Me too." I said following Fionna. "Fionna, why'd you do that?" I asked. "Do what?" "Go in the water if you can't swim."

She looked at the floor. "It's more than me not being able to swim, I'm afraid of...the ocean." Fionna said. "You faced your fear for me?" I asked. "I did it because I

was jealous." Fionna mumbled. "You are the jealous type." I said. "Shut up." Fionna said, punching my arm. "How about I make it up to you?" I asked. "Okay." Fionna

said.


	9. Lemon at the Beach

Marshall's POV

"How about I make it up to you?" I asked. "Okay." Fionna said, moving closer to me. I took off my shorts and T shirt and she did the same. I kissed her, hard. I moved

down from her lips to her collar bone as I kissed it leaving hickies as I did. The fact that all our friends were downstairs, meant we'd...she'd have to be quiet. "Shhhh." I

said as massaged her breast. A soft moan escaped her mouth. I moved down her chest and to her enterance. I put my tongue in her, I wiggled it around until I found

her spot. I glanced up at Fionna, who was moaning into a pillow to muffle the noise. Her strawberry cum entered my mouth. I looked up at her. She looked at me with

lust. "Your...turn." She moved down to my "third leg" and licked the whole thing. I stuttered. Then she put the tip in her mouth while stroking the rest of it. I bit down

on my lip to hold in a moan. ThenFionna stopped stroking it and put more in her mouth. "I'm...close." I whispered. Fionna glanced up at me. As I came into her mouth, I

bit my tongue. "Ow! Fuck!" I yelled. "Are okay?" It was Ash. Was he out there the whole time? "I'm fine, just bit my tongue that's all." I said, without using my tongue.

"Oh, okay. Night Marsh." Ash said walking down the hall. Soon everybody was in there rooms. Fionna laid on top of my chest, naked. I wrapped my arms around her.

"You made me bit my tongue." I said. She giggled. "You could have just moaned, you chose to bit down on your tongue." Fionna said. "Shut up." I said as we laid there

until we fell asleep.


	10. Party at the Beach Pt2

Gumball's POV

I walked downstairs, Cake and Leo were in the kitchen talking. "Morning." I mumbled. "Hey Gumball." Leo said. "What's for breakfast?" I asked. "How does pancakes

sound?" Cake said. "Do you know how many pancakes you'll have to make?" I asked. "Fionna used to eat pancakes for breakfast almost everyday. I think we can

handle it." Cake said. They got out four huge bowls. "Why don't you wake up everyone else?" Leo said. I walked upstairs and knocked on Bea's door. She stumbled

out with her short hair going off in different directions. "Good...morning." She yawned. I knocked on Jade's door. She walked out of the dark room and glared at me.

"It's only 9." She said. "Cake and Leo are making breakfast." I said. Jade walked downstairs as I knocked on Troy and Ash's door. Nothing. I opened the door and the

two of them were snuggling in there bed. I held back my laugh. "Hey...*snicker* breakfast is almost ready. *snicker*" Troy sat up, slowly then pushed Ash off the

bed. "Get off me!" He yelled. I busted out laughing and walked over to Fionna and Marshall's room. Nothing. I opened the door, "Wakey wakey, time to..." I stopped

mid-sentence as I saw a naked Fionna on top a naked Marshall. I slammed the door shut and ran downstairs. Everyone stared at me as I did. "What's wrong?" Bea

asked. "Uh, nothing. I just, um..." Marshall and Fionna walked downstairs. "Breakfast smells good." Marshall said. He was wearing a T-shirt and some shorts, so was

Fionna. "Mmm pancakes." Fionna said. Cake put stacks of pancakes onto the table. I counted twenty-seven in total as I tried to avoid Marshall and Fionna's gaze. I

just stared at my plate and ate my pancakes. "Did you get a good nights sleep?" Cake sked. "Yep." Fionna said, before scarfing down a pancake. After breakfast, we

went shopping. Everyone got something. I bought a novel from the bookstore, Cake and Leo got matching flower necklaces, Marshall got sunglasses, Jade got another

sunhat, Ash got a T-shirt that says, "If in doubt, paddle out." Troy got hair gel for the concert and Fionna bought...what did she buy?

Fionna's POV

I wasn't in much of a shopping mood, so I just walked with others as they found things to buy. After shopping, we went to a burger place, which was not as good as

the ones back home. We went back to the beach too, Marshall sat next to me as everyone else went to swim. Except, Jade and Gumball. Jade sat with her sunhat

covering her face and Gumball was building a sand castle. "Perfect." Gumball said as he finished. He took out his camera. "Hey watch this." Marshall said. Marshall ran

top speed and jumped into the air, landing right on top of Gumball's castle. "What the HELL!" Gumball yelled. Marshall laughed as he rolled around on top of the pile of

sand that used to be a sand castle. Gumball grabbed Marshall's neck as he laughed. "It took me two fucking hours to make that! Two fucking hours!" He said through

"He...was...so...mad!" Marshall said out of breath from laughing. I sighed. "Why am I even dating you?" I asked. "Because of my good looks and smarts." Marshall

said. Jade snickered. "What's so funny, Jade?" Marshall asked. "You think you have good looks and smarts." Jade said, laughing. Marshall scowled. We headed back to

the house so Marshall and the band could get their instruments. "We're heading to the beach to set up. See you later." Marshall said as they walked to the beach. The

party started at 8, Scream Godz preform at 9. Gumball and I danced as we waited. The other bands were pretty good. "Dudes and dudettes! I want you all to give a

warm welcome to Scream Godz!" Marshall's band walked onto the stage. Marshall was wearing ripped black jeans and no shirt, so was Troy and Ash. Jade was

wearing her normal black shirt and skirt. Girls went crazy, rushing up to the stage, screaming. "Coming I unannounced, drag my nails on the tile" "I just followed your

scent, you can just follow my smile" I watched as people cheered for Marshall and his band, if less of them were girls, maybe I would feel so...jealous. "I'm gonna go

grab a drink from the bar." I said. The bartendered handed me my margarita.

"You I give my love a f-four letter name!"

I sipped my drink, then I saw Marshall gesture me to the stage. I walked over, leaving my drink behind.

"And I love the way you hurt me"

Marshall put his hand out to me and lifted me onto the stage.

"It's irresistible, yeah"

"I love the way, I love the way"

"I love the way you hurt me baby"

"I lover the way, I love the way"

I love the way you hurt me baby"

I stared into Marshall's red eyes. I knew I was probably getting dirty looks from the girls in the audience, but even though girls swoo over Marshall, he wants me. I

want him, more than any other guy.

"But I'm no good, good at lip service"

"Except when they're yours, mi amor"

"I'm coming for and I'm making war"

"And I still love the way you hurt me

"It's irresistible!"

I watched as fireworks shot up into the sky. "So what'd you think?" Marshall asked as he leaned closer to me. "I think I love you." Fionna said. "Good, because I think

I love you too." Marshall smirked. "I really need to piss babe. I'll be right back." Marshall rushed off stage towards the bathroom and hoped off, my margarita was

gone. "Can I buy you a drink?" A man asked. He was wearing white tights and a baggy white shirt. "No thank you." I said. "I...insist." He said. Why was he taking long

dramatic pauses? "No really, I can pay for myself." I said. He moved closer to me, I noticed he had two big body guards. "My name is Carlos Revera. What's your

name, senorita?" Carlos asked. "Look at the time, I better be going." I said, trying to leave. He backed me in a corner. "No one rejects Carlos Revera. Now let me buy

you a drink." He said as he grabbed my wrist and squeezed it. "She said no!" I watched as Marshall punched Carlos in his face. Knocking him to the ground. Then his

body guards came at him and Marshall swiftly kicked one in gut, then face. And punched the other. "Are you okay?" Marshall asked. "I'm...okay." I said. Everyone else

rushed over to us. "We better go." Marshall said. "What? But what about all the beach babes?" Troy whined. "We're leaving." Jade said. We all walked back to Leo's

house and fell asleep from exhaustion.

The next day...

We all packed our bags and hopped into the van and drove home. "That was...interesting." I said. "Yeah, that it was." Marshall said, as we cuddled in the back.


	11. Wedding Day

Marshall's POV

Three years later...

Tomorrow Fionna and I are getting married! I proposed six months ago and we've been planning ever since. "Troy, rings?" I asked. "Check." Troy said. "Ash, speech?"

I asked. "Check." Ash said. "Jade, camera?" I asked. "Check." Jade said. I was super nervous, tomorrow I'm marrying the love of my life. What if something goes

wrong? I paced back and forth, until Jade grabbed my shoulder. "Marshall. Calm down, you are going to do fine. Just don't shit or piss your pants and say I do." Jade

said. I took a deep breath, "Your right." I said. "Of course I am. Now let's see what this baby can do." Jade turned on the camera. "Here's lucky groom." She said as

she zoomed the camera in on my face. "Cut it out, Jade." I said. "Fine." Jade sighed as she turned off the camera.

Fionna's POV

Marshall proposed six months ago, and our wedding's tomorrow. After trying on my dress for the fifth time, I finally put it up. "I'm so happy for you." Cake said. "Me

too Fionna. You and Marshall are such a cute couple." Bea said. Cake was my bridesmaid, and Troy was the bestman. Gumball, or should I say Dr. Gumball, helped us

get a place to hold the ceremony and Leo got us a limo driver. It was going to be perfect. Marshall and I agreed a few days ago that we wouldn't see each other until

our wedding day. "To Marshall and Fionna!" Cake, Leo, Bea and Gumball cheered as we took some shots.

The next day...

Marshall's POV

"Wake up Marsh." Jade said, I sat up slowly, and saw Jade had on her camera. I had spent the night at Jade's. "Get that out of my face." I groaned. "What? You don't

want anyone to see your boxers?" Jade said as I got out of bed. "How's the view?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips and shaked them. Jade laughed. "Let's get

ready." She said. Everyone was getting dressed, the ceremony lasts hours, but we need to get there on time. By 9 o'clock we were in the van driving to my wedding. I

never thought I'd see the day.

Fionna's POV

I put on my dress and looked in the mirror. "You look amazing Fionna." Gumball said. "Thanks G." Isaid. I hadn't seen or talked to Marshall in a week and was excited

to see him again. And a little nervous. "We better get going if you want to make it on time." Gumball said. "Okay. Let's go." I lifted up her dress as she rushed

downstairs. "I'm ready." Fionna said. They all piled into Leo's SUV and drove to the ceremony. "I can't believe we're getting married." Fionna said. Cake smiled, "You

two are gonna be alright." She said. We pulled up to the church. "Here we are." Leo said. We entered the buiding, Marshall wasn't here yet.

Marshall's POV

For some reason traffic decided to be horrible the day of my wedding, we were running late. Fionna's gonna kill me. "Don't worry Marsh, we're only five minutes

away." Ash said. We sat in the van, waiting for the cars to move. "What the hell!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the window. We were running nearly twenty minutes

late. "And as we sit in traffic, the groom slowly loses his mind." Jade said, recording. "I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with you right now." Marshall said.

Fionna's POV

I'm gonna kill Marshall. He's twenty minutes late. I pulled out my phone to call him, but then I remembered the whole, no talking or seeing each other until the

wedding. "Cake, call Marshall for me." I said. Cake pulled out her phone dialed Marshall number.

Marshall's POV

Someone's calling me. It's Cake. "Hey Cake." I said. "Where are you?" She asked. "We're stuck in traffic, give us, like, ten more minutes." I said. "Ten! We needed

you all here twenty minutes ago!" Cake yelled. "I'm sorry, traffic is really bad out here." I said. "Just hurry up." Cake said, then she hang up. I put my head between

my legs. "Why can't things go my way for one day?" I said. "As you can see, the groom has lost all hope. But I've always said weddings are like funerals where you

smell your own flowers." Jade said, recording. "Why did I give you the camera?" I asked.

Fionna's POV

We all waited for Marshall and them to get here. They were thirty-seven minutes late. Then Marshall ran through the doors along with Troy, Ash and Jade. "We're

here!" I ran to the ceremony where everyone was seated and waited for Marshall to walk in. "Play the music." I said. Marshall stood up by the reverend as the organ

started. Gumball took my arm. "Let's do this." He said. We walked down the aisle. Marshall grinned. Jade was recording in the background and Ash and Troy stood

there next to Marshall. Even though I'm marry Marshall, I'm going to have to share him three others. I stood across from Marshall. "We are here today..." The

reverend began. I sort of tuned him out until I heard my name. "Do you Marshall Lee Abadeer, take Fionna Mertsen to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in

health till death do you part?" The reverned asked. "I do." Marshall said. "And do you Fionna Mertsen take Marshall Lee Abadeer to be your lawfully wedded husband,

in sickness and in health till death do you part?" "I do." I said. "If anyone thinks these two shouldn't be wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace." Then a tall

red head stood up. "Fionna...don't marry him!" F.P's here. And he's drunk. F.P stumbled out to the aisle and over to me. "Marry me instead. This...bastard's doesn't

love you like I do." F.P said. He grabbed my arm and everyone gasped. "Let go of her." Marshall said through his teeth. F.P's grip tightened. Marshall socked him right

on the jaw and a complete brawl broke out.

Jade's POV

Fionna's ex grabbed Fionna and now he and Marshall are fighting. I watched, and was so happy the cameras on. Best wedding ever.


End file.
